


Rewards

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: To celebrate his presidency victory, Robert had taken his Vice-President Ned out to get drunk. Meanwhile, his campaign manager, Jon Snow was celebrating the win with their wives, Catelyn and Cersei.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Rewards

Jon Snow was the campaign manager to the President-elect Robert Baratheon and his vice president Ned Stark. He was clearly very successful as Robert Baratheon was to be the next president of Westeros, taking over from Aerys Targaryen. But that was not the only thing he was successful in because he had seduced the wives of Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark. 

Whilst Robert had taken Ned out to get sloshed, Jon was celebrating the win with Catelyn and Cersei. He had already made the two sexy milfs cum with just his fingers and mouth and now they were returning the favour.

“Fuck! Keep sucking my cock, Cat!” Jon moaned. Her lips were wrapped around the head of his cock and she sucked it hard. Meanwhile, Cersei was ravishing his balls with her tongue. Catelyn bobbed her head up and down his dick. “You two are the fucking best,” Jon said, stroking their red and blonde hair. 

They switched and Jon moaned louder. This was the best possible reward for winning Robert and Ned the election. He thrust into Cersei’s sexy mouth and Catelyn sucked his balls sharply. They were like that for several minutes until Catelyn joined Cersei sucking his dick. Cersei was on one side and Cat on the other. They were in opposite directions, licking his cock. 

“Your cock is fucking good,” Cat said.

“Massive too” Cersei commented. 

They continued to suck his cock for another 10 minutes until Jon couldn’t last any longer. “I’m gonna cum” he said. He gently pushed their faces next to each other and then began to rapidly jerk his dick. He jerked off to the sight of their beautiful milf faces and their large tits. “Arghhhh FUCK!” Jon grunted and his cock spasmed. He came all over their faces, covering them in his seed. Rope after rope landed on their face and tits. Catelyn dove back in and got a bit more in her mouth and she cleaned his cock. The red-haired Milf then turned to Cersei and kissed her, sharing his cum with her. 

Looking at the two of them, he knew he was truly lucky. “I have the best job. Whilst your husbands run the country and go and get drunk, I’ll get to fuck the two of you all of the time”. Catelyn and Cersei laughed, jerking his cock back to full hardness so that it was ready to fuck their pussies. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A bit longer Jon/Cat one-shot coming tomorrow or Monday.


End file.
